A Different Path
by rmdoglover98
Summary: This story takes place in Harry's 4th year, and it starts at when the triwizard champions are being announced. It will cover his entire fourth year and maybe even more. After Ron betrays Harry, Hermione turns her back on Harry too. Harry is devastated, but he doesn't forgive them. He makes new friends, and becomes a different person. I know this has been done before but I love them
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling**

Harry stared in disbelief as Professor Dumbledore cried out, "Harry Potter." He let out a groan and thought to himself, "Why can't I have a normal year?" Professor Dumbledore called his name again and Hermione elbowed him in the side and whispered in his ear, "Harry, just go. He's calling your name." Sighing, Harry slowly rose out of his seat and started to walk towards Professor Dumbledore. All around him he heard the other people whisper; he felt them staring holes at his back. He could feel their curiosity, and in some cases animosity saturate the air. As he reached the Headmaster, Harry didn't say anything and calmly walked over to the trophy room door.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I just want to thank you for reading my story. I realize that this is not a lot, but please forgive me. This is my first fanfiction story ever, and I want it to be perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

When Harry walked through the doors, all the other champions looked up. They were shocked that he was in there. Cedric asked him, "Do they need us back in the hall?" Before Harry could say anything Dumbledore, Snape, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime came into the room. Dumbledore rushed up to Harry and asked him, "Did you put your name in the cup," and Harry franticly shook his head no. As soon as Dumbledore backed away, all the other professors in the room started arguing about whether or not he could compete, or if he was lying or not. All of a sudden Mr. Crouch said, "The boy has to compete. It is a magically binding contract. If he does not compete, he will lose his magic." In shock Harry pushed past all of the professors and ran out of the room.

Harry ran as far as he could run. He ran until he almost collapsed on the hard, cold stone floor. He sat against the wall in exhaustion, and he just broke down. He said to himself, "How could Professor Dumbledore let this happen to me? I trusted him, he was my mentor, and I looked up to him. How could he just let me compete in a tournament where I could get killed? Does he want me to die?"

"Maybe he was," Harry looked up and saw a girl that was his age standing over him. She had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and she was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform, and was looking down at him with concern in her eyes. Harry asked her, "What's your name?" She smiled and said, "My name is Lillian," and she walked away.

After Lillian had disappeared, Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower. He told the Fat Lady the password and climbed through the portrait hole. As soon as he had entered the common room, Harry was mobbed. It seemed like every single Gryffindor had waited up to see him. He pushed his way through the mob of people, and started to climb up the stairs to reach the boy's dormitory. He could hear people shouting at him, trying to find out how he had entered in the tournament. He ignored every single one of them, and just walked into the dormitory. When he got in the room, Harry saw Ron laying down on the bed next to his, and told him good night. As he was getting ready for bed, Harry heard Ron ask him, "How did you do it? How did you get your name in the cup?"

Harry stared at Ron in disbelief. "You believe that I put my name in the cup. I didn't. I just wanted a normal year." Ron angrily yelled, "Why won't you tell me. I'm your best mate, I deserve to know. I know that you're lying to me."

Harry looked at Ron sadly. "I thought that you out of all people would believe me, but I guess I was wrong."

Ron huffed and used his wand to turn out the light. Long after Ron had fallen asleep and everyone else had gone to bed, Harry lay awake and was sobbing silently. He felt betrayed that his friend thought that he was a cheat and a liar. Harry finally fell into a dreamless sleep after hours of crying.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story. Please review it so that I can take your suggestions and make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Harry woke up to an empty dorm. All of the other boys had gone down to breakfast already. He thought to himself, "Thank god it's a Saturday, and not a Monday. Groaning from sleepiness, Harry slowly pulled himself out of bed. As he got up Harry could not help but think of the girl from the night before. To Harry she seemed sincere and genuine and caring, and he couldn't help but think who is that girl and why did she hint that Dumbledore is trying to get me killed. Once Harry was out of bed he took a quick shower, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Harry walked into the Great Hall, it seemed like all of Hogwarts was staring at him. Blushing, Harry quickly walked over to the Gryffindor and sat down to eat. As he sat down next to Hermione, she got up and moved further down the table. All of his other housemates moved away from him as well, and he found himself sitting alone at the end of the long table. Devastated that even Hermione had abandoned him and holding in tears, Harry grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the hall.

Over from the Ravenclaw table, Lillian watched him leave and quickly got up to follow him. She ran after him and saw him running towards the Quidditch pitch. She quickly followed him there and ran over to him. Harry was sitting in the bleachers, hunched over, and sobbing. Kindly, Lillian pulled Harry into her arms and just waited for him to cry out all of his sadness and frustration. Five minutes later Harry realized who he was with and pulled back. With an inquisitive look on his face, Harry quietly asked, "Who are you, what are you doing here, and why are you being so kind to me? Why don't you hate me like the rest of the school does, and is this a trick?"

Lillian answered, "Why on earth would I hate you, I don't know you. "Then why would you be out here if you don't know me, why would you care," Harry asked. Lillian replied, "I care because no one deserves to be scapegoated by the whole school over something that he cannot control." Harry whispered, "So you believe me then?" Lillian spoke clearly, "Yes, harry I believe you."


End file.
